Queen Luna
Queen Luna was the queen of planet Solaria. She is Stella's mother and also the ex-wife of King Radius. In the comics, she is seen with her new lover, Allan, (who Stella is not fond of) at parent teacher meetings. She constantly tries to get her daughter to be kind to him, and bond with him as a new family member. Stella eventually opened up, but was still very bitter about her having new boyfriend. Info Appearance Her appearance is seemed to be based on the Moon, noting her crescent-shaped tiara that she wore on her head and her blue and platinum blonde outfit and hair. By her appearance, it is assumed that she is a fairy with moon-based powers. Personality Queen Luna is shown to be caring to her daughter and ex-husband. Yet her ex-husband seems to snub everything she does. In Winx Club A little is known about her background, except that she married King Radius and became queen of Solaria. They had Stella but divorced sometime before the start of the series. Reasons for this divorce are unknown so far. Season 5 When Tritannus stole the seal from Pillar of Light and caused a universe wide eclipses, Luna got worried about Radius and travelled to royal palace. She found Radius in the room where Second Sun of Solaria was kept. Radius wasn't happy to see her, but when he fainted Luna helped him to his bedroom where she took care of him. Stella arrived soon and she too was suprised to see her mother in her father's palace. As Stella heads with the Winx to Infinite Ocean, Luna tries to take care of Radius: as long as Second Sun of Solaria shines she believes that Stella can find an cure. When Pillar of Light is restored by Stella, Radius is alright again. At the throne room, Luna and Radius congratulate Stella, who tries to explain her father that she though of what both Luna and Radius would have done and put them together. Radius seems to notice what Stella means and ignores the meaning, saying that he should prepare to fight Tritannus. Luna is angry at him from not giving Stella enough credit. Radius and she start fighting again and Luna leaves the palace, much to Stella's dismay.She makes an apperence at the conference room at Domino. On Sora's Team Queen Luna and King Radius once argued again but for who stays home and who goes to watch Stella and protect her. When it was up for Stella to pick, she knew only Sora would help, and he chose neither because they all knew Stella was strong enough to protect herself. And King Radius and Queen Luna guranteed to assist the team for their missions. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Summons Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users